Real Roses
by Rychan6
Summary: It's been one month since Rido's attack and the Day class is now aware of the existence of Vampires. New students are coming in and a new evil is on the rise. Friends are made and love is in full bloom. Will the school ever remain in peace? and most importantly Zero has a cousin! KaZe FemZero Genderbent Jelsa and Genderbent KristAna


Rychan: Hey guys, sorry if I haven't updated the other stories, I hit a huge wall of writer's block, so I decided to get a few ideas out of the way in hopes of clearing my mind.

Zero: Did you have to make me a girl?!

Kaname: I think that you look cute as one. (Smirks)

Jack: Rychan doesn't own any of the material used.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Roses Character Bios

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Zero Kiryu**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Vampire, level D**

**Hair: Silver**

**Eyes: Grayish Violet**

**Class: Day Class, Junior**

**Family: Shizuka Hio (Adoptive Mother), Kaien Cross (Foster Father), Yagari Touga (Adoptive Uncle), Ichiru Kiryu (Twin Brother), Maria Kurenai (Adoptive Sister), Yuki Kuran (Adoptive sister), Jack Frost (Blood Cousin) **

**Powers: Can create and control rose vines when holding Bloody Rose, will undergo training with Shizuka to unlock other potential powers.**

**One of the best hunters of the Hunter Association and is a perfect with Ichiru and Yori. She doesn't follow the female stereotype, but is naturally elegant and graceful, even though she refuses to admit it. She is strong and independent which earns her many admirers in the Day Class. At least half of the Day Class girls have a girl crush on her. Her cooking is at professional level and is excellent on the piano. Very deadly at hand to hand combat, she may seem mean but is very kind hearted. Will do anything she can to protect her family.**

**Jacklyn (Jack) Frost**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human, Vampire Carrier**

**Hair: Snow White**

**Eyes: Icy Blue, Snowflake Irises**

**Class: Day Class, Junior**

**Family: Nicholas St. North (Adoptive Father), Toothiana Memoria (Adoptive Mother) E. Aster Bunnymund (Adoptive Brother), Sanderson Mansnoozie (Adoptive Brother), Ichiru Kiryu (Cousin), Zero Kiryu (Cousin)**

**Powers: Wind and Snow, powers are amplified with a special staff**

**One of the newest students at Cross Academy, she is a part of the American Co-existence Association. Her gymnastic and figure stating skills are at Olympic level and has an incredible singing voice. She is a master in many Martial Arts and has cat like reflexes. She is fun loving and care free, but will get serious when the situation demands it. She's in charge of making sure that Zero has as much fun as possible. She loves playing tricks especially on Elson, has no idea why though. Hates bullies with a passion and won't hesitate protecting the real victim. DO NOT ANGER!**

**Elson Arendelle**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Vampire, Pureblood **

**Hair: Platinum Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue, a shade darker than Jack's**

**Class: Night Class, Senior**

**Family: Andrew "Andy" Arendelle (Brother)**

**Powers: Strongest Ice user known**

**He's an American Pureblood and the CEO of Arendelle Corp. a company that creates the top of the line winter gear. He's cool, calm, and collected, but loves his brother dearly. He hates any form of cruelty and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Has no idea why he's so protective of Jack.**

**Andrew "Andy" Arendelle**

**Gender: Male **

**Species: Vampire, Pureblood**

**Hair: Ginger**

**Eyes: Forest Green**

**Class: Night Class, Junior**

**Family: Elson Arendelle (Brother)**

**Powers: Fire, power is determined by emotion**

**He's very carefree and easy going and likes to hang out with Jack when he's bored. He gets bored very easily and, like Jack, makes sure Elson lightens up. He doesn't like it when people purposely hurt others and won't hesitate to get in a fight with them. He likes to tease Elson since he knows that Elson has a crush on Jack but has no idea about it. He's clueless about many things but knows that he has a crush on Kristina.**

**Kristina Romanoff (**Best I could come up with**)**

**Gender: Human, Nature Witch**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Honey Brown**

**Family: Sven (Horse), Olaf (White Shiba)**

**Powers: Can understand plants and animals**

**She's very loving and will help a person out when they need it. She's good friends with Jack and Zero since she's the only one other than Zero to tame Lily. She has a mysterious way with plants and animals and works in the same organization as Jack. She has a high resistance to cold and you can usually find her talking to Sven or Olaf. She is completely oblivious to Andy's crush on her.**

**Kaname Kuran**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Vampire, Pureblood**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Maroon Brown**

**Class: Night Class, Senior**

**Family: Juri Kuran (Mother), Haruka Kuran (Father), Yuki Kuran (Sister), Rido Kuran (Uncle), Senri Shiki (Cousin)**

**Powers: Telekinetic**

**The Prince of the Vampire Society, he's a master of deception and very strategic. Although he is usually indifferent but has a soft spot for Yuki. He no longer has to marry her since his parents decided to break the tradition. Doesn't know why he's suddenly taking an interest in Zero.**

**Yuki Kuran**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Vampire, Pureblood**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Maroon Brown**

**Class: Night Class, Junior**

**Family: Juri Kuran (Mother), Haruka Kuran (Father), Kaien Cross (Foster Father), Kaname Kuran (Brother), Zero Kiryu (Adoptive Sister), Rido Kuran (Uncle), Senri Shiki (Cousin)**

**Powers: Still developing**

**Even though she is the Princess of the Vampire Society, she has no sense of grace whatsoever. She's clumsy and pretty much stupid, but has a big heart to make up for it. She adores Kaname but only sees him as a brother. She loves Zero as a sister and can't wait to introduce her to her parents. She's happy that Jack came into the picture since she won't have to worry about her as much. She sort of has a secret crush on Ichiru but won't admit it. She thinks that Zero and Kaname would make a great couple, so she'll so anything in her power to make sure they get together, with a little help from her parents.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy: Rychan would like to inform you that she made the poll accessible and now awaits results


End file.
